


Dreams

by VirusZeref



Series: Elsword Addcest Smut Challenges [3]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I write too much smut, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can be good, especially when you have someone like Arc around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

_Psych arched his back, gripping the bedsheets. He closed his eyes, fully focused on the waves of pleasure rushing through his body._

_He nearly screamed as Arc thrust again, hitting his prostate just exactly right. Psych managed to bite it back, though, instead only letting loose a half-muffled shriek._

_“If you keep doing that, I’ll stop,” a low voice chuckled above him, and Psych belatedly remembered that Arc got turned on by hearing his partner’s sounds. The rhythm of Arc’s thrusts slowed, and Psych groaned._

_“Don’t… haaah….”_

_Something pressed Psych into the bed. He opened his eyes to see Arc leaning over him, supporting himself by leaning against Psych’s bare chest. Strangely, Arc was devoid of any heat._

_“What do you want me to do, keke, Psych?” Arc whispered huskily._

+++++ 

A certain loud moan caused Arc to pause, looking up from his half-built drone. He looked towards the wall separating his room from Psych’s room just as another moan could be heard.

‘The fuck?’ Arc thought as he stood up, his Dynamos falling behind him as he padded barefoot toward Psych’s room. Soft moans could be heard from the brawler’s room. Arc became more and more curious about what Psych was doing. And at this hour of the night, too - the clock had chimed midnight just five minutes ago.

Reaching the doorknob, the AI researcher heard a particular plea from inside the brawler’s room. “AH….A-Arc…..f-fuck me…please..”

Smirking, Arc sent his drones quietly under the door and over to Psych’s bed, sending a telepathic order to them. The drones scanned Psych’s brain activity, telling Arc that his counterpart was asleep. Deep in REM, actually, and dreaming of…. well….

The smirk grew wider as Arc’s Dynamos opened the door for him at his request. Arc slipped inside, closing the door gently behind him and watching Psych toss and turn on the bed.

“A-Arc….” Psych moaned again. Arc’s Dynamos shivered as he watched, deciding what to do. On one hand, Psych seemed to really, really want Arc. On the other, Arc wasn’t sure it counted if Psych wasn’t actually awake….

A particularly erotic groan from the bed had Arc’s pants feeling tight. His Dynamos, sensing his desires, flew over to Psych and flipped the covers off of him. Arc’s pants felt tighter as he alternately cursed and blessed the fact that Psych slept in his boxers.

“Please….” Psych turned toward Arc again, a very noticeable bulge in his underwear. Arc swallowed, hard, and took a step toward the bed.

It seemed to be no time at all before he was bending over the side of the bed, looking closely at a very aroused Psych. The brawler moaned again, clutching the bed sheets and calling out Arc’s name again, except louder.

Arc pressed his lips to Psych’s, his Dynamo helping him get out of his coat and vest. Psych attempted to moan again, but Arc quickly stopped that with his own tongue.

His vest landed in a heap on top of his coat, which in turn was on the hardwood floor. Arc shifted one knee onto the bed, moving his weight so that he could cup the back of Psych’s head and grasp his hair. Then the AI researcher lifted his mouth off of Psych’s.

“Wakey wakey,” he whispered. Psych whimpered as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

“A…. Arc…. OH.”

Arc leaned back as Psych bolted upright, looking around frantically. He blushed.

“Did you…. Ah….” Psych saw Arc’s Dynamos, humming excitedly, and cursed inwardly. There was only one reason why he would have woken up like this, with a full hard-on and a shirtless Arc beside him, and that was… if he had a wet dream.

Psych opened his mouth, attempting to muster an explanation, but gasped instead. Arc had just palmed him through the fabric of his boxers.

“You have a little problem,” Arc purred, tracing the bulge. Psych groaned as little waves of pleasure raced through his stomach and groin.

“Arc….”

Psych was pushed rather roughly down onto the bed. His head spun as it cracked against the headboard, but he was more concerned about a warm sensation at his dick.

He lifted his head halfway to see Arc kneeling on the bed, mouthing him through his boxers. Another tingling wave traveled through Psych as he saw that, and he quickly lay his head back down, bringing his hands up to grasp at Arc’s hair.

His fingers roughly brushed the cool metal of Arc’s headband. Arc yelped and the warmth disappeared. 

“Shit, sorry,” the brawler cursed. Arc rubbed the top of his head, trying to numb the pain, and grimaced at Psych.

“Naughty,” he chided. A single thought had two of his Dynamo flying upwards, bringing Psych's wrists above his head and locking them into place. “Perhaps now you’ll behave better, neh?”

He rubbed the bulge in Psych’s boxers again with his palm, careful not to give it enough friction to be satisfying. Psych groaned, shifting his hips in an attempt to relieve himself.

Arc stopped that, too, with a couple of Dynamos pinning down Psych’s ankles. Then he traced the straining outline of Psych’s dick with his finger as he watched Psych try to squirm.

“Arc….” Psych tried to make his voice a growl, but it ended in a high yelp as Arc ran a light finger along the waistband of his boxers.

“You know not to touch my hairband, Psych,” Arc said huskily. The hand not occupied with teasing Psych traveled upward, beginning to work at one of his nipples. “That hurt.” A small twist of the nipple and Psych squeaked, bringing a small smile to Arc’s face. “Perhaps I’ll make you hurt as well, kek?”

“No….” Psych whispered. Arc tugged his boxers lower, teasing, teasing, until he was just centimeters away from the spot Psych wanted him to touch. There Arc stopped, tracing little circles with his finger, Psych helpless before him. 

“What do we say, Psych?” Arc asked in a low voice, so low that Psych had to strain to hear it. Psych completely lost his head.

“Pl…. Please, A-Arc!” He wrenched against the Dynamos pinning him down again, but to no avail. With his ankles pinned, he couldn’t even gather friction by moving his hips.

“Please, what, Psych” Arc purred.

Psych gritted his teeth, turning his head away, but then yelped as Arc none-too-gently pinched his nipple.

“Wrong answer, kek.”

Psych whimpered, his pride rapidly diminishing as that damn finger teased again.

“Please…. Touch me….”

Arc smirked with victory and finally, finally touched Psych where he wanted. Psych moaned from Arc’s gentle, teasing strokes, arching his back.

He was vaguely aware of Arc loosening the Dynamo’s hold on his ankles just enough to get his boxers off. Immediately, Psych tried to writhe out of the restrictions on his wrists, but they held firm.

“Naughty,” Arc chided. His hand wrapped around Psych’s dick, giving one firm pump as the Dynamo locked around his ankles again, slightly tighter than before. “We don’t like naughty kitties, neh?”

Psych couldn’t do anything except groan as Arc bent down, giving a teasing lick to the head of his leaking dick. Something about seeing Arc do that, his hair flopping over his face, made Psych try to throw an arm over his eyes, completely forgetting that he was restrained.

A new sensation shocked through him. Not from where Arc was, either - from his wrists.

“Stop trying to escape,” Arc growled after sending the jolt of electricity through Psych. “Every time you do, I’ll do that again.”

“N-No…p-please…don,” Psych whimpered, but that earned him another small shock. Arc was smiling now, face just inches above Psych’s erection.

“Don’t disagree,” he purred, and Psych cried out in pleasure as he felt Arc’s warm mouth envelop him halfway.

Arc started bobbed his head up and down, getting only a little farther down each time. His tongue was also at work, swirling and creating pressure at different points. Psych breathed out shakily, trying instinctively to thrust his hips upward into Arc’s mouth.

Arc pulled back just in time, bringing his mouth off Psych’s dick with a pop and quietly cueing his Dynamo for another shock. Psych arched his back again, eyes squeezing shut as the tiny bit of electricity raced through his body. Arc didn’t fault him for it, knowing that it was a normal reaction. Besides, he found it hot when Psych lost control.

“Was that necessary, Psych?”

“N-no….”

“What did you do?”

“M-Moved….”

Arc leaned over to give Psych’s dick a harsh suck, drawing another cry out of the other Tracer. “And what was it that your master commanded?”

“T-That…I-I shouldn’t m-move.” Psych barely managed to gasp out the words, distracted by the feeling of Arc’s mouth on his dick, but knowing that Arc would punish him if he didn’t answer.

“Good pet.” Another, gentler suck rewarded Psych, Arc’s tongue swirling devilishly. He gasped, shoulder blades coming together as his back arched and his restrained hands searched for something to grasp.

“Now, I want to hear your sounds.” Arc’s chuckle was just as insane as normal, but normally, Psych couldn’t feel Arc’s warm breath on his throbbing dick. “Screams, moans…. If you muffle them, I’ll be, kek, very displeased.”

“Y-yes….”

Psych felt Arc’s sharp teeth gently nip at the base of his dick as another shock ran through his wrists. “Yes, what?”

Psych’s pride and dignity deserted him fully. “Yes, M-Master. Just, please, please stop teas- Aaah!” 

The sentence was cut off by Psych’s thoroughly unmuffled scream as Arc began sucking in earnest. He bobbed his head up and down, occasionally sliding his mouth off with a pop so that he could kiss or lick at Psych’s tip. Psych didn’t hold back with his noises, just as he had been commanded. He moaned, screamed, and whimpered by turn, pleas and curses freely spilling from his mouth. A swell of pleasure grew in his body as he watched the genius’ wicked mouth work at his dick.

The brawler let out a loud cry as Arc gave another harsh suck, arching his back. “A-Arc, I’m-!”

A small shock traveled through his wrists, not enough to bring him off his high but enough that he could register it. Arc stopped sucking to speak. “No, kek, talking, unless it’s my name.”

“A-Arc, Add….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Psych let out his loudest scream yet as he stiffened, pleasure coursing through his body for a second before he released into Arc’s mouth. Arc seemed to be unprepared for it, pulling back and spluttering. Cum drenched his face and dripped off his bangs on to his thin torso.

Psych caught his breath, waiting for the inevitable electric shock, but it didn’t come. Arc caught some of the dripping liquid in his hand, bringing it to his mouth and lapping at it devilishly.

“Good kitty,” he purred as he watched Psych come down off his high. The Dynamo stopped locking Psych into place, floating up and flocking back to Arc. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it, kek?”

Psych took a couple of breaths, before flipping upwards and towards Arc. The researcher was no match for him physically, and after a (very) brief struggle, Psych was pinning a still-soaked Arc to the bed. 

Arc looked up at Psych confusedly. “What the-”

Now it was Psych’s turn to cut Arc off, by quickly unzipping his pants and tossing them over the bed into the pile of clothes.

“Keke… my turn,” he chuckled and descended on the scar ringing Arc’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
